


My biggest enemy is me, pop a 911

by fairyofshampoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: And angsty, Angst, Fantasy, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Poor English, They're cute, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, beomjun - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyofshampoo/pseuds/fairyofshampoo
Summary: “My biggest enemy is me…”, said Choi Yeonjun, his trembling voice waving a farewell to the soft breeze. To the curious owls. To the abyssal mountains. And to this boy, with dirty blonde hair and jacket full of post-punk band bottoms, sitting beside him, who drew a confused expression on the face.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	My biggest enemy is me, pop a 911

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, english isn't my maternal language, but i hope y'all can understand this lakjlksjdfakjf <3

On a night without stars — only “apartment-stars”, a thing that this _dirty blonde guy_ used to talk about the fake glow in the sky —, Choi Yeonjun said:

“My biggest enemy is me…”, his trembling voice waving a farewell to the soft breeze. To the curious owls. To the abyssal mountains. And to this boy, with dirty blonde hair and jacket full of post-punk band bottoms, sitting beside him, who drew a confused expression on the face.

Beomgyu wasn’t the best person at all, but he was _Yeonjun’s best person._

“Isn’t this a Lady Gaga song?”, Beomgyu asked, hugging his knees. The ripped holes in his jeans shows the cute kitty band-aid glued on his pale skin — it was a moonlit afternoon when they both, Jjuni and Gyu, two bros with nothing to lose, went to the park and knew that riding a bike over the mayor’s statue wasn’t a good idea. At least Yeonjun gave him ice-cream while whispering, softly and gently, a song about cats on mars.

Back to the “now”, Yeonjun sighed. They both were sitting in front of a cosmic-blue river — best known for the old stories that the grannies used to tell of star fishes and sleeping abyssal-green creatures, waiting only to their triunfal arise. Well, none of them are really into this fantasy bullshit at all, but the view is so… _Otherworldly_. When Beomgyu squeezes his eyes, he’s sure that he can see Venus kissing Mercury! And Yeonjun, with keen ears, swears he hears dreamlike songs that probably come out of the flying mermaids’ mouths.

“Yeah, it is…”, Yeonjun turned his head over, uranus-blue hair almost covering his puma eyes in full, and looked to the sky. The fake sky. Glassy stars, dirty Moon, apathetic feelings, void prison of flesh. “But it’s too accurate, y’know?”

Oh, how he wanted to light a black dahlia cigarette — and he’s not even a fan of flower-cigarette. Life made him.

“Really?”, Beomgyu had a gently tone this time, which is too rare for someone hugged in a dark eerie aura. Eyelids mottled with the cosmic blackness of the shadow that haunts him under his combat boots.

“Really”, Yeonjun, then, had a blur sight of Beomgyu in the corner of his eyes. The dirty blonde hair forming capillary waves in the whispering breeze.

“Oh, well”, Beomgyu stood up. “I guess I have _the cure_ for this — and, please, Alexa, play _‘Boys don’t cry’_. Got it? A nice pun, right?”

“Yeah, but, Bamgyu, why are you—”

Clenched fists. Bleeding nose. Shaking teeth.

Owls laughing. Fake stars horrified. Reddish Moon.

Yeonjun fell — and he doesn’t know if it was _in love_ or _in pain_ —, seeing blue birds flying over his blue head, over the magnetic-blue sky.

Beomgyu panting, smiling bitterly. Not ashamed. Not even sorry.

“Now _I am_ your biggest enemy, Junnie. Deal with it.”

And Yeonjun joined the owls: laughed hard, hard, hard, while watching the weird figure of Choi Beomgyu walking far away, eaten by the pine forest shadows. The shadows are lighter near him, by the way. Yeonjun will never be that smart to understand Beomgyu’s logic, anyway. No one ever will — not even a Beomgyu doppelganger. But to have someone as him in his shitty life, oh, Yeonjun can leave this self-hatred in airplane mode at least a little.


End file.
